Gray Like Chains
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: A Jandre One Shot. M for some In-story Racist Language.


**Disclaimer: **Any and all Characters from the TV show Victorious are creations by their rightful creator, Dan Schneider. Non related victorious characters, settings, ideas or beliefs are my own creations or are Borrowed.

**A/N: **_"Just a Repost of a Supernatural Romance One Shot I Wrote a While Back." _

* * *

**Gray Like Chains **

**Sunday**

_3, November, 2013, 8:00 [Night]_

**Harris Residence, North Dakota**

Sitting at a desk inside of his bedroom, Andre Harris read a book on the Napoleonic wars and when he was done with that, he moved to World War I. Something about conflict and human error and pride in it's most ugliest form displaying itself in the form of War spoke to him. Apart from the smallest insects, to our genetic Cousins, the Chimps; Humans were the only mammals on earth to wage war in great scales. Surely if one shrunk down to the size of an Ant, it would be like the ancient wars when shields, swords and spears and large masses of men clashed against one Another.

Even when the enemy wasn't a foreign army, sometimes it was with each other. He closed the history book of WWI and went with the American Civil War. There were arguments about what the civil war was really about, states rights or slavery. But in fact it was more about tradition vs. Modernization, the North didn't need any slaves since it was becoming more Industrialized. Factories, Machines were replacing the hands of Men. While the South, still stuck with tradition, was more agricultural than industrialized. Choosing to keep slave labor, which was free. But to be fair, the south did have a few factories.

Andre flipped some pages of the book he was seeing and saw black and white pictures of Black slaves with scarred backs, black families working on the fields and historical pictures of slaves from east Africa being sold off and shipped off to different locations in the New World and Old World.

"My name is Andre Harris, I'm seventeen years old and I live with my mother and father in a small town in North Dakota. I have no other siblings, I live in a community where my family is the only one of color for miles. We moved from New York to North Dakota a year ago, reason being…to get away from the city. I don't know what my parents meant by that, all I know was the South was one place I didn't want to go. I was stupid for thinking everyone would be cool with us when we got to our new home in North Dakota. So far from the south, but still so close to Discrimination."

"The High school I go to still feels like it's trapped in the 50's. there are guys who look like greasers, girls who wear skirts that mirror poodle skirts of the days long gone. Even old Doo Wop songs still play in small deli stores, and the grocery markets in town. And with whispers from the past come the racial slurs, sure the adults don't say it outright to our faces when were out. No, it's the kids in my school who take advantage of me the only black person in there. The teachers don't give a fuck if the only black person is complaining about being bullied, why should they, their not getting paid to keep equality in their classrooms."

Andre closed the book on the American civil war and went into his bathroom to take a shower and get ready to eat dinner.

* * *

**Monday**

_4, November, 2013, 7:00 [Morning] _

When morning came, hell and misery would follow Andre closely. His mother and father had no cars, they took the bus to work in the nearby town of Minot. His high school was only several blocks away from where he lived, only six to eight city blocks away from where he name of his High School, White Pearl. Yeah, guess it wasn't so white anymore with his presence.

Over by the distance of where he was, black storm clouds gathered. Thunder rumbling could be heard in the distance. In the area where the storm was about to begin, lightning came down on a cemetery and struck a particularly old headstone made out of White Marble. Then a heavy downpour came, It would only be a matter of minutes until the rains came over to where Andre's school was located at.

* * *

**White Pearl High School**

_First Period, History Class _

"I don't bother much with Breakfast, I could care less about it. I ate at home, I didn't trust the food here. That also means I don't bother with Lunch, after lunch I go straight to the library to use the computers. But I have to wait five hours until I can do that."

"_Yo how's the only black dove in school doing." _said a voice coming through the front door of the classroom. It was a tall, medium built white blonde teenage boy with a spiky haircut.

"_That jackasses's name is John Dewitt, he's the head jock, leader of the football team. Always loves to make my life a living hell."_

"_Yo I asked you a question. Am I not using the right words you people from New York use, is it 'Yo' or 'My Nigga' it's the second one isn't it?"_

"Don't ever use that word to describe me, don't paint me with the same paintbrush you use on other people."

Andre got up from his seat and stared at John, face to face. The teacher who came in stopped the standoff from escalating any further. The rest of class went along without any issue, that was until John began throwing paper balls and shooting spitballs at him when the teacher walked out.

"Look everyone, Andre's has bird shit on his hair. It's a good thing our hair is blonde, you couldn't see that shit on us unless we had dark nappy ass hair like his." the whole class snickered at first, then began to laugh out wildly.

Andre who was writing down his homework list, placed his pencil down on his composition notebook and closed it. He walked over to John, pulled him out of his chair and began to punch and kick him. The whole classroom got out of their chair and surrounded Andre and John. John managed to punch Andre off of him.

"Finally…[spits out blood from his mouth] standing up for yourself huh Andre, about time. I was wondering when this Nigger would fight back."

That word, the spike that shot though Andre like a million micro harpoons pushed him over the edge. He ran towards John, got him in a headlock and punched him on his sides. John, with all of his strength escaped Andre's lock and punched him with fast quick jabs. Andre had his back against the wall and was taking punch after punch, before losing to his most hated enemy; Andre took a cheap shot and kicked John in the balls.

John fell and Andre proceeded to kick him in the stomach, over and over. The teacher came back in and saw the star captain of the football team on the floor, wrapping his arms around waist in pain. He Dragged Andre into the Principal's office where punishment and scolding would begin.

* * *

**Principal's Office**

_9:30 [Morning]_

"What were you thinking putting your hands on Mr. Dewitt, Andre! you know that this is school has an intense rivalry with Black Fire high school. How do we expect this school to keep it's title as number one in football if my football captain is injured! If this was a different time-"

"Excuse me Mr.-"

"Don't interrupt me Andre! do you want to be suspended for the entire year!?" Andre needed to get his question through, and that would require some ass kissing.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Principal Jones, but why isn't John here? Don't you want to know how the fight started?"

"John is in the Nurses' office, are you saying you want me to bring in a bleeding boy just so he could give his defense? Why would I do that when you yourself are perfectly capable of explaining to me why it was _you_…who started with him. And if you can't give me a proper answer, you can forget about coming back to this school."

"_God help me…why does this shit still happen to us. I fucking hate these people, god I hate them so much, with such a passion." _Andre thought to himself.

_12:00 [Morning]_

Andre had spent the next three hours coming up with numerous false stories, the principal only let Andre go when he chose the perfect story that fitted well with him.

"_I, Andre Harris attacked John Dewitt, Captain of my High School football team because I know I could never replace his skills on the field with my own inferior ones if he did not recover in time. I promise to do time after school…helping the janitor clean up the school for one hour, for one month."_

Andre was released, having missed three other classes, and with the lunch bell about to ring, Andre made his way over to the Library. He was ready to cry, ready to break down from the unfairness and cruelty he felt being in this school. How could a raven survive with snakes striking at it from all directions, maybe reading some of his favorite Mangas would ease his mind.

* * *

**Library**

_12:15 [Noon]_

Andre walked inside the Library and was relieved to see it empty, only the Librarian Ms. Caroline was in here. She was the exception in the entire school. She was sweet, kind and sympathetic to Andre's issues in school. She would cover for him whenever he did something wrong, she spoke with him about maybe getting him into a school in another town. But his parents wouldn't have any of that. She was very much like his own 'School Mom' when he walked in, she saw the bruises on his face and asked what had happened.

"I just…got into a small fight with John. It was my fault like usual, even when most of the time it never is." he chuckled, with a false smile following after it.

"Why haven't you gone to the Nurses office?"

"The Nurse didn't have anymore ice bags or bandages, they were all being used on John. It's ok it doesn't hurt me that much-"

"_Well it Hurts me Andre!"_

Andre couldn't look at her, he really just wanted to cry in peace. _"It's a good thing I have a first aid kit in the back room, wait right by a table and I'll be there in a jiff." _

"_God bless her Heart and Mind, forever. Always." _he said quietly. Ms. Caroline came out and attended to Andre's semi bruised face, she smiled and never changed her expression for him.

"So how long did the principal have you for?"

"Three hours, more than usual."

"That man, I'm gonna have to talk to the superintendent about his actions against you. There, keep that cold bottle on your face. Change sides every ten minutes until the swelling goes down. Look, I have to step out for a bit, I have this meeting that lasts half the period. I'll se you soon k Andre."

"See you later Ms Caroline, and thank you for treating me so kindly."

Andre took a spot at a computer and turned on the monitor. Unbeknownst to him, trouble was approaching him. John Dewitt came walking inside of the Library with a couple of his football buddies. They pulled Andre's chair away from the computer and grabbed him by his shirt. The biggest of them lifted Andre up over his head and threw him on some desks.

"What's up Andre, look at what you did to my face…and to my abdomen. I'm… excuse me, we're all gonna do the same shit to you."

before the sharks could feast on him, a girl came into the Library wielding an aluminum bat and stared at all the boys. She then began to swing, punch and kick at them. From right to left, she was knocking these leather heads out with ease.

Andre opened his eyes and was greeted with a boy who fell next to him, he was bleeding from his mouth and nose. Andre jumped up to his feet, and looked for a way out of this big fight. But there was only one way out, whoever this girl was, she was Kicking Major Ass. She was strong in her swings of the bat, and held back nothing when her fist met the jocks stupid faces. She was violent, breaking the arms of many of the boys and busting some noses, when John was the only one left, the girl went ape shit on him. Busting up his face, breaking some fingers and knocking out his lights with the swing of her bat.

With all of the guys knocked out, The girl took Andre's hand and pulled him out of the library. Andre grabbed his book bag from the floor and followed this ravened hair girl with green highlights. They ran out of the school through fire escape stairs that lead out to the garage outside. They ran out into the football field and left the school grounds. Far away enough from the school, Andre asked who she was.

"What? No thank you for saving you from those dumb bulls. The name's Jade West, you got some Due Backs on you?"

Andre was confused, worried and more confused. Jade was something, she had on black skinny jeans, black and white saddle shoes which were more like heels. She also wore a white shirt with a black dragon design flying diagonally across her body. Over that she wore a black leather jacket, on her head she donned a black and white striped Headband. She sure was an attractive one this girl.

"I don't know what that is, how exactly did you beat those guys up."

"By using these [brings her fists up to his face] and an Aluminum bat. So why were those guys after you, you some kind of fream?"

"What? Look I don't know where you came from but I gotta return back to the school, I sort of made a promise to an asshole of a principal. Oh crap! What if they think I did all of that to the guys in the library!? I gotta get back to school-"

Jade stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist, Andre tried pulling away from her but she had the strength of ten men.

"_Don't leave me Andre…please don't do that again."_

"Again? What? How the hell did you know my name? are you stalking me!? Where did you come from!?"

Jade pulled him along despite Andre resisting heavily, she was basically dragging him along, messing up his jeans and shoes. She released him when they stopped at a pizza place.

"Well it may not be a passion pit, but it's the next best thing. C'mon let me buy you some Pizza."

"Jade I don't want pizza I want to go back to-"

[Minutes Later]

Andre ate one slice of pizza while Jade just watched him from across her seat. She had these really strong light blue eyes that bore an unseen hole into his heart and probably his mind. He looked away and saw a couple of people staring at him and jade, they whispered things to each other, boy this felt like a really awkward position to be in. well just when he though it couldn't get any more wierder, it did in the form of a coming song.

"You know what really Razzes my berries Andre, a good song." beginning to play on the radio, was _"Our Anniversary" _by Shep and The Limelights.

"Whoa I thought that radio was busted, I had no idea it still got a reception of any kind." said the pizza store manager.

Jade got out of her seat and began to slow dance while focusing on Andre, Andre ate slowly and watched. He didn't know why, he just didn't; but somehow he felt like he knew this girl. Where she came from, who she was and what she was about were all indeed a mystery, but if he knew that feeling like he recognized someone, it was right now.

He finished up his slice, thanked Jade and took off running back to school, Jade didn't go chasing after him, he was bound to come out of school some time soon.

* * *

**Back in School **

_1:30 [Afternoon]_

"_If I didn't return, Ms. Caroline would have though I did all of that to those boys who came to rough me up in the Library. When I snuck back inside the school through one of the fire escape doors in the back, I made my way up to the second floor of the school where I went into a boys bathroom. While relieving myself, I wonder who the heck this Jade girl was. She took out all those guys like she was some kind of boxer. Left hook, right hook, kick…damn."_

After finishing and hoping to get to his last few classes, Andre was pulled by the Principal back into his office. Waiting for him was Principal Jones and Ms. Caroline, there was also a black police officer. Much to his relief. The Principal told him first that, John Dewitt and a couple of his buddies were sent to the hospital because of injuries they sustained in a fight. They knew from what John and the boys said that it wasn't Andre who did it to them, they all kept saying it was a bat wielding girl. They wanted to know if Andre knew who she was and where he went after the fight was done.

"If they told you I was in there, they were right. I just went in there to use the computer, Ms. Caroline I'm sure will vouch for me on that. John came inside with a couple of his boys to finish me off. They threw me on a table and then that girl came in, I was still shaken up so I didn't see much of the fight at first, I don't know who she was or where she came from. I swear to you on that."

Ms Caroline spoke. "But where did you go? I know I shouldn't ask this, but why didn't you try to help these boys."

"Ms Caroline….they came in to, excuse my language, Fuck me up. I ran away and hid in the restrooms in the first floor and second floor. I guess that was stupid, I was afraid."

The cop was last to speak and asked Andre a question. "Son, would you be able to identify this girl if you saw her again? Because those boys want to press charges against that girl."

That question gave Andre an idea. "Sir, Officer, if a kid is being bullied repeatedly everyday and the authorities of the school don't do anything, and if their aware of it; can someone press charges?"

Principal Jones watched Andre, The Black Officer made a look that at first looked like he was confused, but then made one where he understood the question. The cop gave Andre his card and told him to call him after school is done. The Principal wasn't happy.

"As for the girl officer, I would be able to identify her if I see her again. I promise you that."

Afterwards, Andre was let loose to go back to his classes.

* * *

**After School**

_5:30 [Evening] _

After sticking with the Janitor for an hour after school, Andre left school and walked back home. During his last classes, Andre saw Jade looking up at and waving at him, through some windows that overlooked out in the streets. He didn't see her around now, but that was kind of creepy. Coming to a stop at a green traffic light, Andre pulled out his cell phone to call his mother that he was coming back home.

Walking up and stopping next to him was Jade, she was eating a vanilla ice cream cone, with sprinkles which she called jimmies.

"So school finally finished Andre? man only squares go to school. But I guess it's ok, it gives someone something to do for half the day. You want bite Andre? look their still some jimmies on this side."

"_Jade…look I don't know if you know, but I covered for you today. The cops told me the guys you beat up in the library are pressing charges against you, I don't know where you live or where you came from. But it's smart If you don't ever return, please its for your own good. Look thank you for saving me from those block heads, but this fight is mine alone to deal with."_

Andre crossed the street with Jade still following him, she finished her ice cream cone and grabbed Andre's hand to walk hand in hand with him.

"Jade [pulls his hand away] look I'm sorry but-"

"What's your problem Andre! afraid to be seen with a white girl? You ashamed! You afraid!" Andre didn't have time for this, she grabbed his hand one more time and stopped him.

"Does the year 1953 ring a bell for you Andre Harris? Because If it doesn't…let me remind you, _"Jade…I don't care what your parents or my parents say. I love you, and you alone. And if I get caught tonight…promise to wait for me, I'll wake you up when it's safe for us to finally be together." _

Andre was confused, she was crazy, she was absolutely crazy. He felt her warm hand release his. Andre didn't turn around immediately, but when he did….she was Gone. If she went running, he would have heard her footsteps. A passing white car with it's windows open was playing _"Let's fall in love" _by Peaches and Herb. What was going on here? The driver was wearing a white suit and only opened up his window to throw out a burnt out cigarette.

"_Jade…" _he said her name, sounding almost worried.

* * *

**(!) **_"Just a One Shot Jandre Fans. Just a One Shot."_


End file.
